Setting Sun
by onyxrush707
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Sacrifice. Read that first. Edward finds out that Bella killed herself.


Edward's POV

For the first time in 6 months, I am back in Bella's house. The house in which we have so many memories of us. I look around Bella's living room, remembering the time we watched Romeo and Juliet together, how she cried in my arms, how I'd held her.

In the late morning light, I can see that the empty house isn't nearly as clean as Bella had it before I left. There's dust on the window sills, on the bookshelf, and even on the lamp beside the couch. Upon entering the kitchen, I see a large pile of dishes accumulating in the sink - which Bella had never allowed before - and some old leftover food on the table.

I race up to her room, confusion coursing through my dead veins. I stop at the door to try to gather my courage to go on. I know that it will hurt me immeasurably to go in after all this time… what if she really has moved on and forgotten about me and all I know? What if she has a picture of herself and that Newton boy hugging torturously close on her desk? But I make myself turn the doorknob slowly, telling myself that I told her to do that.

I silently open her door and step in. I don't even bother to look around; I head straight to her bed and lay down, pressing my face into her pillow. The scent isn't as strong as I remember, but the floral scent is as deliciously powerful as always. I am confused. Had Bella gone to Florida to be with Renee?

I finally break my focus away from her pillow to get a better view of her room. My eyes fall to the floor beside the bed and see a huge stain of what appears to be old blood. I get down on the floor to smell it. The scent is very strong. It's Bella's sweet blood, wasted on the floor. I'm angry at the thought.

I know that something is wrong by now. So I get up and begin to search her room. Her computer is till on her desk. I look through the drawers. They are the same as they were when I last looked months ago.

I look at her rocking chair, where I used to sit and wait for her to awaken. Something feels… different about it. I kneel down and feel under it. There's an envelope taped under the seat. I pull it off gently and look at how her scraggly handwriting wrote my name in tiny letters. I stopped breathing and closed my eyes.

'Please, Bella, don't have done that…' I think.

I bring myself back to the world and rip open the letter. I take a deep and unnecessary breath and begin to read:

_Dear Edward,_

_If you're reading this, you obviously believe you owe me something. I'm sorry if you feel that way. Please don't think that anymore. See… I'm setting you free from that. Now you don't have to worry about some stupid human slowing you down or ruining your life. It's better for you this way._

_Even though I'm well aware you don't share my feelings, I'm going to share mine with you. I love you so much, Edward. So much that when I think of us, I can't breathe. My life without you is black and pointless, so I'm ending it. After all, I can only live through so much and I think I've reached my limit. I know that this is so selfish of me, but it has to be done. My whole life with you was a lie, a sticky web. And I got stuck in its deathly embrace._

_Please don't feel guilty. You don't care for me anyway. You don't owe me anything. Go live your life, I tried to live mine. But you can't always expect the impossible to happen._

_I don't regret meeting you. That was the best thing that ever happened to me. Always and forever will be. I love you with all of my heart and soul. And, whether I burn in Hell for this final act of mine or rest in peace in Heaven by some miracle, I always will._

_Please take care of yourself. Say goodbye to the family for me. Goodbye for forever._

_All my love, _

_Bella _

A numbness startsat the top of my head and settles in my dead heart. My arms start to shake and my body falls to the floor.

_Bella, no, Bella! How could you…? No, please, no! Why, why, why? _

I rock myself on the floor, my body heaving with sobs. I can't believe that my angel is dead. That I killed her.

After a few moments of total desperation, I whisper, "Two can play this game. I'll see you very soon, Bella. Please wait for me over there. I love you so much. And I'm so sorry, Bella."

I pull out my phone to make my plans for my trip Italy. For my trip to try to make amends with Bella.

20 minutes later

I leap out of Bella's window into the pouring rain, not in my jeans pocket.

"I'm coming, Bella."


End file.
